


Ваше высочество

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Локи захлопывает книгу. Голос его звучит ласково и сладко, но Тор догадывается, сколько в этих словах сарказма.- Что ещё изволите приказывать мне, ваше высочество? Сидеть вместо вас на троне, пока вы машете топором в военных походах?- Почему же вместо меня? - Тор приподнимается на локтях и подмигивает брату, - мы можем сидеть на троне вместе.





	Ваше высочество

Во дворце много укромных мест, где можно переждать жару, но Тор уверен, что нет ничего лучше чердака над конюшней. Толстые стены не пропускают зной, вокруг тихо и уютно, а ещё здесь их в жизни никто не найдёт. Когда он первый раз притащил сюда упирающегося Локи, тот ворчал, что на чердаке пыльно и пахнет лошадьми. Но в следующий раз даже захватил с собой книгу.

Локи самую чуточку прав. Тут, конечно, немного пыльно, зато из окон открывается потрясающий вид на город. До самого вечера золото крыш блестит так, что глазам больно. По всему чердаку разбросано на просушку сено, и вокруг стоит аромат нагретой на солнце травы и древесной стружки. Где-то внизу время от времени сонно всхрапывают лошади. Тор сидит с ногами на подоконнике и смотрит во двор. Через несколько часов жара уйдёт и можно будет хоть чем-то заняться, а пока что им и здесь неплохо.

В самой большой охапке сена, раскинув руки и ноги, спит Локи. Рядом корешком вверх валяется открытая книга. Они забрались на чердак сразу после завтрака, а потом Локи разморило от зноя и он бросил читать на середине главы. Тор брата будить не собирается - пускай спит, всё равно до самого вечера заняться нечем. 

Выудив из ведра с водой яблоко, Тор откусывает сразу половину. Здорово, что вот так просто сидеть тут, глазеть на город из открытого окна и мечтать. Может быть, вечером они проедутся верхом. Или пойдут бродить по городу и заглянут в какой-нибудь трактир. Или останутся валяться здесь, пока не стемнеет. Тор прикрывает глаза, думая о том, чем ещё можно заняться, когда закончится эта проклятая жара.

\- Вот было бы здорово, - слышит он голос за спиной, - если бы кто-нибудь из нас умел призывать облака. Дождя уже неделю не было.

Тор усмехается. Локи всегда смешно ворчит, когда жалуется на жару.  
\- Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
\- Ещё немного и я буду умолять отца о походе в Йотунхейм. А тебя с собой не возьму. Торчи здесь хоть всё лето, если тебе так нравится жариться на солнце.

Тор оборачивается и видит, как Локи лениво потягивается, закинув руки за голову и вытягивая ноги, затёкшие от неудобной позы. Хочется упасть рядом и засунуть руки ему под рубашку - послушать, как тот будет громко возмущаться, потом хохотать. А потом Тор полезет целоваться.  
\- Чего пялишься?  
\- Я не пялюсь, - поспешно отворачивается Тор.  
\- Ну-ну.

Локи стягивает рубашку и падает обратно в сено. Красуется и совершенно не скрывает этого. Тор чувствует, как щекам становится горячо.  
\- Эй, То-о-ор, - притворно стонет Локи, - ну я же знаю что ты можешь. Свихнуться можно, как жарко.   
\- Да сколько раз тебе говорить, не умею я этим управлять. Если облака и получаются, то сами по себе.   
\- Так и скажи, что тебе просто лень научиться.   
\- Да. Мне просто лень научиться.  
Локи фыркает, а Тор слезает с подоконника и ложится рядом, зарываясь в сено.   
\- Эй, ну не дуйся. Я с этим как-нибудь потом разберусь.  
\- Мда? А сейчас что?  
\- А сейчас иди сюда, я соскучился, пока ты дрых.   
С этими словами Тор притягивает брата к себе для поцелуя, но Локи упирается руками ему в грудь.  
\- Ещё чего захотел. Нет уж. Мне может тоже лень. 

Вместо ответа Тор подминает Локи под себя и делает самое несчастное из всех доступных ему выражений лица.  
\- Но я правда соскучился, - ноет он.  
\- Когда успел?  
\- Пока ты спал.  
\- Тор, я спал полчаса от силы.   
\- Целых полчаса одиночества!   
\- И сколько поцелуев, по-твоему, полагается за полчаса одиночества?  
\- Десять? - не особо думая, предлагает сделку Тор.  
\- Один. - отрезает Локи.  
\- Идёт.   
\- Это было быстро. Я думал, ты будешь торгова…   
Локи не успевает договорить, потому что Тор закрывает ему рот поцелуем. 

Сделку можно считать удачной: что один разок, что пятнадцать, это одинаково долго, медленно и сладко. Они валяются в сене, перекатываясь друг на друга. В спину Тору упирается книжка, сухие травинки смешно щекочут живот под задравшейся рубашкой, но это совсем не портит момент. Ведь Локи так близко, подглядывает за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц, улыбается еле заметно. 

Тору хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно, и хочется получить ещё больше. Как это было прошлой ночью. Или позапрошлой. От этих мыслей он, не сдержавшись, тихонько стонет и гладит брата по спине, чуть царапая ногтями. В ответ Локи сильнее, чем надо, прикусывает верхнюю губу и разрывает поцелуй.   
\- Перерыв. Меня с тобой тепловой удар хватит, Одинсон.   
Тор смеётся и утыкается лбом брату в плечо.   
\- Яблоко хочешь?  
\- Не-а, - лениво отвечает Локи и тянется за книгой.

Пожав плечами, Тор встаёт, на ходу снимая рубашку через голову - раз уж Локи выпендривается, то чем он хуже? Волосы рассыпаются по спине прохладной волной, и он заправляет за уши длинные пряди. Краем глаза пытается уловить, смотрит ли брат, но тот с головой погрузился в чтение. 

Тор распрямляет плечи и потягивается. Под золотистой от загара кожей мягко перекатываются мышцы, и Тор, который ещё прошлым летом был тощим подростком, очень ими гордится. Локи же как был одни коленки да локти, так и остался, разве что в росте брата обогнал.

Разморённый жарой мозг услужливо подсовывает воспоминание, как недавно они торчали перед зеркалом и разглядывали друг друга. Закончилось всё как обычно - стёртыми коленками и смятой постелью, и эксперимент хочется повторить. Обвести языком каждую родинку на таком родном, и таком не изученном ещё теле. Услышать, как звучит голос брата, сорванный от восторга. Зацеловать его до изнеможения. 

Локи переворачивает страницу и хмыкает, будто услышав Торовы мысли. Вот ведь нашёл время, чтобы читать! Тор это так просто не оставит. Он берёт яблоко и укладывается на пол, подсунув под голову смятую рубашку. Закидывает ногу на ногу, задирает подбородок - всё, чтобы эффектно выглядеть со стороны.  
\- Эй, Ло, что читаешь? - он старается, чтобы голос его звучал как можно более проникновенно и надеется, что не перегнул палку.   
\- Книгу.  
Не брат, а наказание какое-то.  
\- Какую?  
\- Вряд ли тебе будет интересно. А жаль, пошло бы на пользу.  
\- Что там такого полезного в твоей книге?

Локи трёт переносицу. Он всегда так делает, когда хочет подчеркнуть, что Тор пристал к нему с особо дурацким вопросом.  
\- Один там мидгардский трактат об управлении государством.  
\- Много ли мидгардцы понимают в таких делах?  
\- Некоторые - побольше тебя, Тор. А тебе бы не помешало разобраться.

Очередь Тора закатывать глаза.   
\- Да-да, это потому что я однажды буду царём, знаю-знаю.   
\- По-твоему, это неважно?  
\- Зачем мне знать такие тонкости, - Тор подкидывает яблоко в воздух и ловит его обратно, - если у меня будет такой замечательный советник, как ты.  
\- Я вижу, ты уже всё за меня решил.  
\- Ага. И первый приказ, который я издам, когда меня коронуют, будет звучать так: «Повелеваю Локи Одинсону перестать быть таким занудой».

Локи захлопывает книгу. Голос его звучит ласково и сладко, но Тор догадывается, сколько в этих словах сарказма.  
\- Что ещё изволите приказывать мне, ваше высочество? Сидеть вместо вас на троне, пока вы машете топором в военных походах?   
\- Почему же вместо меня? - Тор приподнимается на локтях и подмигивает брату, - мы можем сидеть на троне вместе.  
Локи подбирается ближе и тыкает пальцем брату в плечо. Это не больно, но Тор все равно вздрагивает от прикосновения. Локи насмешливо замечает:   
\- Если ты продолжишь расти вширь, то на двоих места не хватит.  
\- Тогда, - Тор откусывает яблоко и сам не верит своей наглости, - ты можешь сидеть у меня на коленях.

Яблоко хрустит на зубах, такое сочное, что Тор чувствует, как течёт по подбородку. Он не успевает прожевать и откусить следующий кусок, потому что Локи одним плавным движением оказывается совсем рядом и залезает сверху.   
\- Вот так? - спрашивает он, и, не дав Тору ответить, слизывает с его шеи яблочный сок.  
\- М-м-м, например, - мурлычет Тор и притягивает брата поближе.  
\- По-моему, ваше высочество слишком много себе позволяет.   
\- Моё слово закон.  
\- Как ваш главный советник я готов его оспорить.

***

На сей раз Локи целуется горячо и яростно, почти злобно. Тора трясёт.

Он беспорядочно шарит руками везде, куда может дотянуться, то выгибается навстречу, то пытается залезть рукой за пояс, но в итоге почему-то оказывается на животе, прижатый к полу.   
Локи наваливается сверху, горячо шепчет на ухо:  
\- Ах что бы сказали при дворе, если бы узнали, что на самом деле по душе вашему высочеству...

Тор глухо стонет и приподнимается, помогая стащить с него штаны. Локи спускает их только до середины, не удосуживаясь снять, будто они куда-то страшно спешат. Колени трясутся мелкой дрожью.   
\- Что бы они сказали, - продолжает Локи, - если бы узнали, что ваш собственный брат...  
Тор слышит легкий хлопок - с таким притёртая пробка вылетает из флакона.  
-Посреди бела дня, - слышит он шёпот и вздрагивает.   
В нагретом воздухе разливается тонкий аромат масла - того самого, которое Локи хранит в своей бесконечной карманной вселенной, явно не убирая его далеко.  
\- Берёт вас вот так сзади прямо на чердаке конюшни.

На трезвую голову Тора привела бы в восторг эта потрясающая способность Локи всего парой фраз усложнить ситуацию. Но сейчас его хватает только на нетерпеливое и вымученное: «мхм», которое можно истолковать как угодно. Но Локи понимает все правильно.  
И вставляет сразу два пальца: просто потому что их последний раз был всего несколько часов назад. С утра. Перед завтраком. Куда пришлось заявиться поодиночке, чтобы не привлекать внимания. 

Он гладит брата по спине и издевательски тянет:  
\- Мало, да, Тор? Скажи.  
Да он рехнулся что ли. Тор и говорить-то толком не может.  
\- Д…да. - выдавливает из себя он.  
\- Не слышу?   
\- Да!  
\- Хм… а так?  
Локи добавляет к двум пальцам третий и сгибает их тем самым образом, от которого у Тора белеет в глазах. Он утыкается лбом в доски и всхлипывает. Пол качается и плывёт.  
\- Локи… - шепчет он.  
\- М-м-м?  
«Забери меня себе целиком», хочет сказать Тор. И «проси о чём угодно, только продолжай». И «я люблю тебя, я без тебя никуда». Но вместо этого просит:  
\- Давай уже.

Локи издаёт тихий смешок и убирает руку, а потом помогает ему перевернуться на спину. Они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются, оба пьяные от восторга, будто задумали дурацкую шалость. Тор знает, что должно произойти дальше по правилам игры.  
\- Пожалуйста… - выдыхает он и зажмуривается.

Локи подхватывает его под бёдра и толкается внутрь. Тор всхлипывает и обнимает ногами узкую талию брата, собственнически прижимая его к себе.   
«Мой», - думает он где-то на границе сознания, там где удовольствие смешивается с болью.  
\- Мой, - шепчет Локи и впивается Тору в шею. 

Тор скрещивает ноги за спиной и ловит темп. Несколько раз он стукается затылком об пол и Локи, заметив это, заботливо подкладывает ему под голову ладонь, вбиваясь ещё, ещё и ещё ближе, норны, ближе можно стать только если залезть друг другу под кожу.

Доски под ними скрипят, а где-то под поясницей елозит в такт движениям смятая Торова рубашка. Вокруг пахнет всем, чем только может пахнуть летний день: сухой травой, и надкусанным яблоком, и нагретым на солнце деревом. Они пахнут маслом, друг другом и любовью, Тор не назвал бы этот запах иначе.

Локи кончает первым, выскальзывая в последний момент с тихим «ах-х-х», от которого Тора насквозь прошивает нежностью. А сразу после и наслаждением, потому что тёплая и узкая ладонь брата обхватывает его и добавляет пару уверенных и резких движений. Второй ладонью Локи зажимает ему рот, потому что знает, что Тор в такие моменты не умеет и не любит молчать.

***

\- Когда-нибудь ты выдашь нас своими восторгами, - мягко упрекает его Локи.  
Он лежит, прижавшись к Тору и лениво наматывает на палец золотистую прядь.  
\- Когда-нибудь я стану царем и буду делать все, что захочу. - гордо отвечает Тор, - ай!  
Локи в шутку дёргает брата за волосы, и тут же примирительно целует его в щеку.  
\- Асгард с тобой и недели не протянет, ты обязательно во что-нибудь встрянешь.   
\- А вот и нет, протянет. Ты же будешь рядом.  
\- А это смотря как ваше высочество будет себя вести.  
\- Я буду хорошо себя вести, - заверяет Тор.  
\- Не уверен, что это правильный ответ.

Тор смеётся и сгребает брата в объятия.   
Конечно, какие с Локи могут быть правильные ответы.   
За это он его и любит.

**Author's Note:**

> В этом доме мы игнорируем канон и продолжаем рассказывать истории о юных и влюблённых принцах.


End file.
